


seven years later

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [213]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Trans Dave Strider, johndave - Freeform, moving back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave walked through the streets. He hadn’t set a foot in this town for almost 7 years, and now he was back, after all this time. As a dude, the age of sixteen.





	seven years later

Dave walked through the streets. He hadn’t set a foot in this town for almost 7 years, and now he was back, after all this time. As a dude, the age of sixteen.

Bro had been so kind, giving him a new start by moving back here where no one knew. They were going to move anyway, this was just the push. So, his confidence was on the highest level it could possibly be.

Until.

“Rachel?”

Snap.

Shit.

His whole body froze, and he slowly turned around, and then heard that hideous name again, as he saw a familiar face he had almost forgotten about.

“Rachel, is that you?”

“John?”

“Rachel, it is you! I haven’t seen you in years, have you moved back? You look so different, I didn’t recognize you at first.”

“Well, it’s me. But I go by Dave now, I’m a guy.”

To Dave surprise, John just nodded, giving him a smile.

“Okay, it’s really nice to see you again Dave. What are you doing in town?”

He actually referred to him as Dave, this was officially the best day ever, without question. He couldn’t be happier, so he answered.

“Yeah, me and my bro moved back, we’re at the unpacking stage right now. We didn’t really like our new place, and we thought it would be good for me to change school. Some students aren’t really supportive of  _ this _ .” he said, pointing at himself. “It’s way easier to start at a new school than transitioning at an old one.”

“Jeez, that sucks. I hope everything will be alright here. Those idiots at your old school sounds horrible.”

Wow, that was easier than expected. Maybe he could rekindle this old friendship of theirs. John had been his best friend so those years ago. When he and bro moved there were practically no way to have contact since he wasn’t allowed a smartphone. They just had to move on with their lives like practically all kids when one pair of a friend group moved. Moving on was the norm back then, but now.

This time was different.

“Thanks, it means a lot. I just hope more people won’t recognize me at school.”

“Trust me, they won’t. It’s been seven years dude. I only recognize you because we’re friends. Want to hang out at my place someday when you’ve moved in?”

“Sure, it’s a deal.”

“Nice, I’ve really missed you Dave.”

“Me too man. This time we won’t lose contact, I promise.”


End file.
